


Exhibition Erotica

by goodiecornbread



Series: Sex Shop Stories [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Butt Plugs, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Hook-Up, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Sex and Chocolate, St. Patrick's Day, Valentine's Day, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodiecornbread/pseuds/goodiecornbread
Summary: When you run an adult store with your boyfriend, you never know what you might get into.Stand-alone chapters about David and Patricktrying new things together.Part of the Rose Erotica universe, so please read that one first!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Sex Shop Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158971
Comments: 21
Kudos: 146





	1. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick's first Valentine's Day together.

David took his mug to the sink and kissed Patrick. In the almost 6 months that they'd been dating, Patrick's tiny apartment had become more accommodating to David, with his own coffee mug in the kitchen cabinet and his hair and skin products on his own shelf in the bathroom and his own drawer in Patrick's dresser. 

"Say hi to your parents for me," Patrick murmured, pulling David into another kiss. He had come to Sunday Brunch with the Roses a handful of times, but he knew David needed alone time with his family sometimes, so usually opted out. 

"Be back around 6?" David confirmed.

"Can't wait." It was true. Their 'usual' weekend schedule consisted of David coming over Saturday after close, staying until he had to leave for Sunday Brunch, and they'd spend the rest of the day texting and calling until they saw each other again on Monday. But today was different. 

Today was Valentine's Day.

Not just Valentine's Day, but their first Valentine's Day. 

David wasn't one for giant teddy bears, and romance movies were an every-day thing, so Patrick knew he had to do something different. Better. So he got to work. 

Hours later, David walked back into the apartment and froze in the doorway. Patrick knew why: all the lights were off, the apartment illuminated by dozens of candles flickering from every surface. A vase full of pink and white ranunculus stood on the small table, surrounded by platters of bite-sized fruits and a perfectly displayed charcuterie board.

"Patrick," David whispered, eyes lit up by tiny flames.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," Patrick murmured, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's middle. 

"If you are trying to romance the pants off of me," David continued, pulling Patrick tighter, "it's working."

"There's plenty of time for that later," he chuckled. "First I want to feed you."

He meant it literally. He knew David liked to be fed, in the same way he liked to be otherwise cared for. But he also knew there was nothing more erotic than placing a berry between his boyfriend's teeth, lips enveloping his fingers, tongue licking juice from his thumb.

"These are amazing," David moaned through a mouthful of chocolate covered strawberry. 

"Of course they are," Patrick teased. "You picked them." They were sourced from a local greenhouse farmer David had met at the Farmer's Market, whom he convinced to provide hand-dipped fruit to sell this week at the store.

David reached over and used his thumb to wipe Patrick's lower lip, taking it into his own mouth to suck off the chocolate. That was it.

"David," he said in a low, husky voice. "The fruit can wait, but I can't." He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him towards the bed. When they got there, David pulled him into a deep, filthy kiss.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long," David asked against his neck, nipping and kissing and licking as his hands roamed over the front of Patrick's jeans. They quickly removed their shirts, and David fumbled with Patrick's pants, leaving his own on.

"I have something else," Patrick said, once he was stripped to his dark red boxer briefs, clingy snugly to his tight ass and enunciating his growing erection. He moved to the bedside table and withdrew a jar of Tae's edible body paint from the drawer, holding it up for David to inspect. "Thought maybe you'd want some Valentine's chocolate." 

"This isn't fair," David pouted. "We weren't supposed to _buy_ each other gifts. You've already gone above and beyond with all of this." He gestured to the room behind them.

"Oh trust me," Patrick said with a sexy smirk, taking the container back. "This is very much a gift for myself."

"Well in that case," David replied, shimmying up against his boyfriend. "I guess I'll show you what I got for _you_." He took an exaggerated step backwards and removed his pants in one fell swoop. When he stood back up, Patrick almost fainted.

"David," he gasped. "Jesus fuck." 

David stood in front of him, a gorgeous swarthy god amongst men, wearing absolutely nothing but a pair of black lacy panties. He had a shy smile tucked into his cheek, seemingly unaware of how absolutely sexy he was. 

Patrick stepped forward, grabbing David's hips and pulling them together. "Fuck, David," he muttered, hands roaming to grope his ass through the soft fabric.

"That's what I was hoping," David whispered, tugging at Patrick's lower lip with his teeth. Patrick groaned and stipped off his boxers,, turning them around, lowering David to the mattress and climbing on top of him. 

"First," he said, unscrewing the lid, "I'm going to cover you with _this_ ," he dipped in a finger, drawing a line down from David's throat, "then I'm going to lick it off of you," he popped the finger in his mouth, making a show if sucking the chocolate off, "then I'm going to suck your cock," he ran his newly cleaned finger under the waistband of the panties, "and _then_ I'm going to fuck you." He accentuated the last statement by grinding down against David's cock. 

David grabbed Patrick's hips, rutting upwards. Patrick chuckled at his boyfriend's impatience, dipping a finger back into the chocolate and tracing down David's chest, over his nipples that began to stand at attention. He painted a solid line from shoulder to hip on both sides, and one down the center of his chest from his throat to the trail of hair below his navel. He set aside the jar and repositioned himself slightly, putting his chocolate fingers into David's mouth while he began to lick at the painted path on his chest. David sucked and licked Patrick's fingers in the most obscene way, teasing with his tongue the same way he liked to do to Patrick's dick. 

Patrick made his way up from David's hip, stopping to spend some time sucking and nipping at his nipple. David rutted against his leg, alternating between sucking on Patrick's fingers and kissing from wrist to elbow. Patrick continued up and found David's lips, kissing with teeth and tongue. 

"Mmm, you taste so good," David purred. "And you look even better." 

Patrick smiled devilishly, thrusting hard against his boyfriend's throbbing cock, and bit at his earlobe. He kissed a path to the hollow of David's neck, where he began licking and kissing downward, one hand palming David through the panties.

"You look so fucking hot in these, David," he groaned as his chin brushed the lace waistband.

"Only for you," he murmured, running fingers through Patrick's hair. 

Patrick growled at the words, biting at the fabric and pulling it down with his teeth. David moved to pull them lower, but Patrick stopped him. "Leave them on," he instructed, shifting them just enough for his cock to spring forth from under the lace.

He wasted no time, taking David in his mouth as deep as he could. The musk of his boyfriend's pheromones mixed with the sweetness of the chocolate and soft panties under his chin were unraveling Patrick faster than he expected. David must have been feeling the same, tugging Patrick off of him and leaning down for a deep kiss. 

"I want you," he whispered, and Patrick felt the words in his dick. He grabbed the lube as David laid back, lifting his hips to pull the panties over his ass, but leaving them around his thighs. He lifted both legs straight up into the air like a damned pin-up model.

Patrick moved to prepare his boyfriend, but something shiny caught his eye. A large pink heart-shaped rhinestone was nestled in his cleft. 

"David," he said breathlessly, unable to tear his eyes from the glittery base of the plug. When he finally dragged his gaze upwards, David was watching him with a look of complete lust.

"I'm ready for you, baby," he told Patrick, handing him a condom. Patrick nodded, still dumbstruck at the absolute vision in front of him. He rolled the condom over his own leaking dick, lubricating himself before reaching for the stone heart, leaving David's legs straight up and leaning against Patrick's shoulder. He glanced up and David nodded, giving permission for him to tug on the base. He gave a firm but gentle pull, watching the silver plug smoothly withdraw from his boyfriend, getting more aroused than he thought possible. Then David moaned with pleasure and Patrick almost lost it. 

The bulb of the plug was wide, wider than Patrick's girth, so he knew David had been well prepped. That was a good thing, because Patrick couldn't wait another second before pushing forward, filling up his boyfriend until he bottomed out.

The guttural cry that came out of David might have been alarming if it wasn't followed by "Yesyesyesfuckyes!"

He started thrusting, hard and fast. The only sounds were the slapping of skin on skin, keeping time with David's grunts and Patrick's panting. 

Patrick kept his arms wrapped around David's thighs to keep him close, David stroking himself in and moaning in rhythm. 

"You gonna cum for me?" Patrick asked, knowing he was close himself. "I wanna watch you cum for me."

David couldn't even respond except for crying out, cum mixing with chocolate paint on his chest. He was fucking beautiful.

His body clenched down as waves of pleasure wracked David's body. Patrick's orgasm quickly followed, fingers digging into flesh with David's name on his tongue. He rode it out with slowing thrusts, wishing for the first time that they were in a slightly different position and he could easily collapse on top of his boyfriend. Instead he gently pulled out and curled up beside him.

"You're so gorgeous," he said with a kiss. "A fucking work of art."

David looked down at his chest. "Maybe a Picasso," he laughed.

Patrick wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and kissing his hair. They laid there for a bit, catching their breath and just staying together. 

"We should probably get you washed up," Patrick murmured at last, much to his own disappointment. 

David nodded and stood, pulling up the underwear and grabbing Patrick's hand to drag him along to the bathroom. Patrick slid his fingers into the waistband of the lace panties.

"You're never taking these off," he said with a little tug. 

"No can do," David said with a sly smile. "Next time you're wearing them."


	2. Random

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night at the Wobbly Elm.

Patrick walked into the Wobbly Elm and sat at the far end of the bar.

"Old fashioned, please," he said to the bartender. 

The bar was pretty crowded tonight, but it was a weekend, and Schitt's Creek, so there wasn't much else to do. Patrick sat back, sipping his drink and watching people play pool. This wasn't his usual scene, but it was a perfect way to wind down after a long week at work.

After a while, and half a drink, he noticed someone in his peripherie. Walking in the door was a tall, gorgeous man in a leather jacket that shouted 'You want to fuck me.' The man strutted to the bar without a second glance around the room and signaled the bartender.

Patrick watched him as he got his drink and turned to survey the room, dark eyes watching everything. Finally they turned towards Patrick, who raised his chin in greeting. The man did a half-nod and looked back out into the crowd.

He nursed his cocktail, looking back at the handsome stranger every few minutes. Patrick wasn't the only one who had noticed him, it seemed; more than one person had already approached the man, but it looked like after a polite but brief conversation, the man declined whatever they had offered. But that didn't stop Patrick from feeling jealous any time someone stopped to talk to him.

He knew he had probably less of a shot than anyone else here tonight. Patrick looked down at his clothes-- how could he even compare in his everyday button-up and jeans when the Adonis at the end of the bar looked like he just stepped off the runway.

Yet, Patrick still kept catching his eye.

The bartender stopped by to check on Patrick, but instead of getting another for himself, he sent a drink down to the stranger. 

"A whiskey to the leather jacket," he ordered.

The bartender smirked, looking Patrick up and down. "Good luck with that."

He watched as they poured two fingers and set the glass in front of the man, gesturing down to Patrick. He watched a dark eyebrow raise in curiosity, raising his own glass to toast across the room. The stranger smirked and lifted the whiskey, downing it in one  swallow .

Patrick watched in awe as the man stood and crossed the room. He stared straight ahead as he strode past, and surprised Patrick by squeezing his bicep when he passed.

This was it.

Patrick finished his drink and stood, dropping some bills on the bar and followed the elegant man to the bathroom. As soon as he stepped inside the small, dark room, he was shoved up against the door. 

A hot mouth was against his; lips and teeth and tongue. Hands were everywhere, grasping at arms and hips. Patrick could feel himself getting hard as he pressed against this deliciously solid body. 

Feeling brave, Patrick let his hand venture down, feeling a growing bulge beneath leather pants. The man groaned, strong hands pressing down on his shoulders to lower Patrick to his knees. 

Once on the floor, Patrick scrambled with the buttons and quickly released the man’s long, hard cock. The sight made his mouth water, and he couldn't wait to take his length into his mouth. The man above him sighed, and Patrick started working his mouth and fist quickly and hungrily. Being on his knees before the most beautiful man he'd ever seen was an honor, and doing so in hurried secrecy was a thrill. 

The man kept his hands on Patrick's shoulders, and as he amped up his pace, he felt fingers tapping-- a sign that he was close. Patrick sucked harder, moved faster, and felt his own jolt of ecstasy as the stranger came hard down the back of his throat.

The strong hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him off the floor, his tongue working its way between Patrick’s lips as the man turned them around and pressed Patrick against the wall. 

The mouth released him, and Patrick let out a whine until he felt hands on his belt. He looked down, the vision in front of him licking his perfect lips at the sight of Patrick's throbbing cock. He took Patrick in to the root and moaned with pleasure, sending waves of vibrations throughout Patrick's body. 

After a few deep sucks, the man grabbed Patrick's wrists and placed them on his own head, indicating that he was willing to be used. Patrick didn't hesitate before weaving his fingers through the dark hair, gripping tight and rocking into him. The man held his hips while Patrick thrusted into his hot mouth, watching the man's eyes roll back in pleasure. It was too much, and he wasn't going to last.

He came with a groan, still holding the man's head, letting him drink everything Patrick was giving him. 

He released as he caught his breath, and the man stood, pressing a kiss into Patrick's neck. 

"That was nice," he said in a gravelly voice.

"Yeah," Patrick breathed. He brushed a loose lock of hair out of his face. "What do we do now?"

David smiled. "Take me home."


	3. St. Patrick's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> St. Patrick's Day is Patrick's favorite holiday.
> 
> It is _not_ David's.

David walked into the store a little after three.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya!" Patrick called out. 

David stopped in his tracks and sneered. "Absolutely not." Patrick grinned cheerily, turning back to the display he was stocking. "What the fuck are you listening to?" David asked when he got to the counter. 

Patrick paused to listen. "Celtic Woman," he replied. "Found a nice playlist this morning."

"Are you  _ trying _ to torture me?!"

"Don't be so dramatic," Patrick laughed. "It's St. Patrick's Day!" 

David glared at him. "I know!" He huffed. "And I thought leaving New York would spare me from the most obnoxious drunken holiday, but apparently my boyfriend has plans to  _ torment _ me all day!"

Patrick laughed and moved over to David, wrapping arms around his strong waist. "Are you in anguish?" He teased.

"Very much so," David admitted, leaning down for a kiss. "Ow!" He jumped back from Patrick. "Did you pinch me?!"

"You're not wearing any green!" He gave a devilish smile.

"I hate you so much." 

"How can you hate me on  _ my _ holiday?!" Patrick laughed. 

"I need to have a stern talk with Marcy about her excessive encouragement during your childhood," he muttered.

Though Patrick's hair was more brown now, it had been quite red as a child, and he had always been on the shorter side, earning him the name 'leprechaun' by some bigger kids on the playground. He'd come home crying, only for Marcy to teach him how to use their words as armor, and embrace the nickname. Once it wasn't interesting to tease him anymore, Patrick still found it fun to indulge every March-- wearing green, sporting shamrocks, using a painfully fake Irish accent. In college he and his friends always went on pub crawls to drink green beer and Irish car bombs (delicious despite the problematic name). Even now, as a settled and responsible adult, it was still his favorite holiday.

David, however, hated it. He lamented about the thousands of drunkards littering the streets of New York every year, the obnoxious displays of false Irish pride: "Most of those people aren't even Irish! Just white alcoholics!" 

So of course Patrick, who had toned down his celebrations over the last few years, couldn't  _ not _ enjoy the holiday a little bit more this year, because his boyfriend hated it so much.

"How was the Farmer's Market?" Patrick asked, instead of indulging David's annoyed remarks.

"Fine," he replied, breezing into the back room. "I brought you a salad from that veggie cart you like." He stuck his head back through the curtain. "I hope you didn't eat at the Cafe today."

"Twyla literally made  _ everything _ on the menu green," Patrick shuddered. "Even the tuna salad."

"She thinks it's festive," David grimaced. 

"Well it was  _ very _ unappetizing, even for me. So I appreciate the salad." 

He followed David to the back and sat at the desk, eating and going over inventory on the computer. By the time he was done with the salad, he could hear Alexis' voice pestering her brother.

"C'mon, the Wobbly Elm is gonna be so much fun tonight!" She was pleading. "They're gonna do green beer!"

David scoffed in disgust. "So double price Bud Light and food coloring? Hard pass."

Patrick stepped out from behind the curtain and Alexis' eyes lit up.

"Button! You guys have to come out with us!" She begged.

"We were actually planning a quiet night in," Patrick told her.

"Just us, dinner and a movie," David added. 

"Yep! I've got Leprechaun on DVD, and I'm making corned beef and cabbage."

Alexis' eyes darted between them in silent amusement. 

"I am willing to watch Far and Away, but that's  _ only _ for Nicole Kidman!" David snapped. Patrick laughed.

"That's a good compromise," he said, pressing a kiss into David's temple. "Tom Cruise is shirtless for most of that movie." 

David just hummed in response.

Patrick left shortly after that, wanting to stop by the grocery store on the way home. He got dinner started, cleaned up the kitchen, called his mom, took a shower, and finally David was walking in the door. 

"This smells… better than I was expecting," David said cautiously.

"Baked potato soup," Patrick told him, pulling him in for a kiss. "I actually hate cabbage."

"Thank  _ god _ ." David kissed him again, deeper this time. 

They parted, and while Patrick served up their soup while David cut up the crusty bread he'd bought at the Farmer's Market. They ate on the couch, snuggled up close and watched Tom and Nicole butcher Irish accents. 

By the time the credits were rolling, the two of them were wrapped up in each other's arms, deep in an embrace. 

Patrick's hands were under David's sweater, nails raking over his chest as David kissed down along Patrick's jaw. They shifted, David pulling Patrick down on top of him, hands on his waist to hold him close. Patrick pushed David's sweater up, just far enough to bring his mouth to a nipple, licking and sucking and biting. 

David moaned and jerked his hips up, grinding against Patrick with his hardening erection. 

"You're so good with your mouth," he gasped.

"If you think  _ that's _ good," Patrick smiled slyly. His hands moved downward, grabbing at the fastening of David's pants. He leaned up on an elbow to look down at his boyfriend's bulge, but stopped suddenly when a shine caught his eye. "What is  _ that _ ?!"

David was wearing boxer briefs, tight and snug against his body. But instead of his usual black, these were covered in sparkling gold sequins.

David cocked a sideways smile. "Gold at the end of the rainbow," he said simply. 

Patrick looked up at his boyfriend and grinned. Patrick loved to be a troll, to tease David and poke at him. But he _really_ loved when David played into it.

Especially when he did it in such a sexy way.

Patrick dove forward with a filthy kiss, sucking on his tongue the way he was about to suck on his dick. David rutted into him, pulling at Patrick's shirt to untuck it from his jeans. 

Patrick sat up and pulled his shirt off entirely, then did the same with David's sweater. He stood, taking David's hand and guiding him to the bed. They paused to drop their pants before climbing together onto the mattress.

"I can't believe you wore gold underwear for me," Patrick mumbled into David's neck.

"Who said these are for you? They make my ass look great."

"Yeah they do," he replied, grabbing a handful and squeezing. 

David thrusted forward. "Maybe they're a little for you," he confessed. 

Patrick was tempted to make a snarky remark, but David was looking at him with dark, hungry eyes and all sarcasm died in his throat. He pulled David forward, biting at his lip before sucking on it, teasing with his tongue. He moved down along David's jaw and neck, moving past his pecs and down his belly until he reached the gold sequins. 

"Like a statue," he sighed, nuzzling his face against David's hip. "A work of art." He made a row of kisses across his pelvis. "Need to be worshipped."

Patrick hooked a finger in the waistband, dragging down slowly. David lifted his hips to allow the briefs to be pulled off completely. Patrick looked up at the long, hard shaft standing at attention, his mouth watering. He glanced up at David, who was looking down with hungry eyes.

That look was all the permission he needed. 

Patrick wrapped his fingers around the root of David's hard cock, licking a small stripe from base to tip. He flicked his tongue over the purple head, catching a drop of precum beading at the slit. With opening lips, he enveloped the tip of David's dick, giving shallow bobs while his tongue continued to tease.

David moaned and shifted his hips, running a hand through Patrick's hair. 

Patrick's fist started working, up and down with a twist at the wrist, while his mouth worked the top of David's cock. He sucked, taking in his length and then pulling off almost completely before sucking him back down again. The noises David was making were so sexy, Patrick could help but grind down into the bed a little. 

He removed his mouth, gently dragging his teeth along David's shaft, before sliding his fist over the spit-slick cock. He kissed down, along David's balls, lapping at them from below. 

" _ Fuck _ me," David groaned as Patrick sucked one if his balls into his mouth. Patrick hummed in response, letting the vibrations move across his tongue. David propped himself up on an elbow and looked down. "No, really. I want you to fuck me," he said. "Work me open?"

The request sent a lightning bolt through Patrick's body. He scrambled up to the side table, retrieving the lube and moving back down, pausing to lick into David's mouth. 

He didn't open the bottle right away, first returning to David's throbbing dick. He took in his length again, reveling in the weight on his tongue, fondling his balls while sucking. After a few more deep tugs, he uncapped the lube, wetting a finger and trailing it down over David's hole.

"Yes…" David sighed as Patrick's finger traced over him, encircling his opening. He teased a little more before pressing against his entrance, a firm even pressure to drive David crazy.

He moved his tongue in tandem with his finger, flicking and pressing and teasing his cock and his hole at the same time.

Finally he pressed in, pushing to the second knuckle, and felt David sigh. He circled his finger around, working him open with his finger while keeping his mouth on him, until David was begging for more.

He pressed a second finger against his rim, slowly inserting to feel the stretch of muscle as David moaned from above. He moved them around, scissoring back and forth as David pushed his hips down, trying to go deeper.

"Another," he begged. "Please-- _ fuck _ ! Give me another."

Patrick hummed over his cock as he brought a third finger to his hole, pressing in deep. He screwed his hand back and forth, opening David up, curling his fingers to hit that spot that made David cry out.

"Fuck you feel so good," Patrick said, pulling off David's dick. "So fucking tight for me."

"Yeah, your thick fingers working me open," David panted. "Split right open for you."

"You want me to fuck you?" 

"Yes!" David cried. "I need you to fuck me!"

Patrick carefully removed his fingers and slowly kissed his way up David's body. When their lips met, he pressed a deep, passionate kiss into him.

"I want to try something," David said when they parted, reaching for a condom. "I want to ride you."

"Fuck!" Patrick all but shouted. "God, you'll look so fucking good riding my dick."

He laid down on his back as David rolled the condom over Patrick's aching cock, pouring a generous amount of lube over him. He threw a leg over Patrick's hips, straddling him backwards, his back to Patrick.

"Why do you want to do it this way?" He asked, grabbing David's hips, his erection lined up beautifully against David's perfect ass. 

"I found this position, I thought you might like it," David explained casually, moving up onto his knees. "It's called the Shamrock Shake." He glanced over his shoulder to see Patrick's confused look. "Is where I ride you, and you watch this Shamrock  _ shake _ ."

Patrick started to chuckle at the joke, and David's little shimmy, but his laughter caught in his throat as David began to lower himself on Patrick's cock.

"Hoooooly fuck," Patrick sighed as David got fully seated. He thrusted his hips up slightly. "You look so fucking beautiful like this."

And he did. His strong back, flexing with movement. His round ass, begging to be groped and slapped. His strong thighs, supporting him. He was perfect.

And then he started to move.

Patrick would have continued to tell David how gorgeous he was, but he lost all ability to think as David worked himself up and down. He'd ridden Patrick's dick before, but something about this angle, this view, this change in sensation. He just grabbed David's hips and went along for the ride. In the fading sunlight, the sheen of sweat made David look like he was glowing.

David began bouncing up and down faster, breathing becoming erratic, and Patrick could see his arm moving as he jerked himself. Usually Patrick preferred to have his hand on David while inside him, but he felt practically useless in this position. Instead, he gripped harder, panting and shouting "Yes yes yes yes!" with every thrust.

Suddenly David’s body shuddered, all his muscles clenching down, tightening around Patrick. He kept up speed and momentum of his bounces, but now crying out with every one.

Patrick crashed over the edge, squeezing David's ass and shouting his name as he came. David slowed his movements, carrying Patrick through the waves of orgasm, before climbing off and discarding the condom for him.

"Fuck, baby, you're so good," Patrick sighed, pulling him close and kissing him.

"Do you have all the St. Patrick's Day stuff out of your system now?" David teased, curling up against his shoulder. 

"Thanks to you, I have absolutely nothing left in my system," Patrick laughed. 

They lay silent for a few minutes until David yawned. "If I fall asleep here, will you make me breakfast in the morning?"

"Yeah," Patrick said, eyes still closed. "I've got some Lucky Charms."

  



End file.
